


Don't You Play My Faded Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I will add tags as I go along, Keith is a prostitute, Lance is an innocent enough high schooler, M/M, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Smut, THERE IS A TON OF SWEARING MMMKAY, age gap, hunk is good boy, keith is a nyasty boi, lance is just a highschooler trying his best, nyma is a beyotch, weird kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After all, he wasn't just buying food for himself, he had a date tonight. And by God, he was going to show him a good time. He opened his closet and pulled out stockings, a daring piece of lingerie, a large hoodie that he had bought in his senior year of high school, and a pair of shiny black pumps.It wasn't fair, how easy it was to do this now.It really was a shame that this was the only way that Keith ever put money into his pocket.______________Keith's a prostitute and Lance is just a high school boy who works at the dollar store.





	1. Work betch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fic y'all, I wrote this here chapter at 3 am

Keith absentmindedly fiddled with the back of his phone case, watching the colorful swirls of red and black collide in the gel of the case as he tried to forget about how he still hadn't called. He poked at the case, momentarily focused on how the colors bet and gushed underneath the pressure of his finger.

Then, a buzz went through him, and the phone hit the ground with a thud. Keith scrambled to pick up the phone, and quickly swiped it open.

There it was: a message from an unknown number.

**unknown:heyyyyyy is this that guy from holla 4 a dolla?**

Keith let out a shaky sigh, and swiftly sent a response.

**Me: Depends, who am I talking to?**

**unknown: danny devito.**

**unknown: jk**

**unknown: its the hot brown cashier boy who you gave your number to earlier at the dollar store**

**Me: Good to know, Lance.**

As Keith waited for Lance's response, he added the new contact to his phone.

**Him: ya lol**

**Him: so im working rn but im off at 7:30. wanna meet up and go do some shit?**

**Me: Sure, I'll meet you at Holla 4 a Dolla?**

**Him: yes pls buy me taco bell and we** **can be bffs**

  
Keith turned off his phone then lied down onto his bed, and stared at the ceiling above. He noticed a crack in the corner of the ceiling, and made a mental note to put something there to hide it. But it would be so strange among the rest of the room. Bare walls, brown floor and a mattress in the corner of the room. No time for there to be a crack, it could expand and deteriorate. Perhaps the walls of the building would cave in, and kill him in the middle of the night.  
He opened his phone once more, to check the time, ignoring where his thoughts were heading. 1:05. He had plenty of time to go out and raise his funds. After all, he wasn't just buying food for himself, he had a date tonight. And by God, he was going to show him a good time. He opened his closet and pulled out stockings, a daring piece of lingerie, a large hoodie that he had bought in his senior year of high school, and a pair of shiny black pumps. It wasn't fair, how easy it was to do this now.

It really was a shame that this was the only way that Keith ever put money into his pocket.

_________________

About half an hour later, he was on the streets, heels clicking behind him as he strode through musty alleyways and familiar street corners until he found it.

A small corner store covered in graffiti, covered in a soft pink light from the neon sign above.

_Eden_

Keith pushed open the doors. The shop was full of items guaranteed to make a Sandra Dee blush. The shop was full of gag gifts, sex items, and a variety of pornography, ranging from tame looking ones like **Mary and the Wedding Night** to the more risque like **Busty Asian Teens Take 10 Inches**.

He looked over to the counter, and was greeted by a familiar face, framed by blond curls and makeup that looked like it was done by an experimenting middle schooler. She looked over, and glared at him, her fake blue contacts shimmering in the harsh white light of the store.

"Well, if it isn't Eden's own daddy issues." She sneered. "I honestly didn't think you'd have the guts to come back after your last client; bigger guys must be your thing, huh?"

Keith felt the urge to roll his eyes back into his head. The last man that he had serviced had looked like he was going to have a heart attack while still inside of Keith. Keith had spent the entire night after the disaster washing himself out multiple times, trying to erase the memories of the man's pleasured huffs from his mind.

"Guess so, but you seem to lean more towards scat play, don't you Nyma? Or are we going to act like your last client didn't literally make you eat shit?" It was a low blow, but Nyma was a bitch who tended to say such things, and it was only right for her to have a taste of her own medicine.

Nyma's sneer only widened into a grin as she promptly leaned over and slapped Keith. His vision blurred as tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. He blinked them back, and jerked his head sharply to look at her again.

"Jesus Christ, Nyma! Not today. I need to get some funding, so step the fuck off of the merchandise. "

"Oh what could it be? "Nyma drew out the O, as if genuinely interested. "Does the city's greatest whore have a hot fuck in store?" She began fumbling behind the desk, and opened a mini fridge that was hidden underneath the counter. She pulled out an ice pack, and threw it at the brunette, who caught it with one hand and promptly pressed it against his stinging cheek. "Does he know that you suck dick for cocaine? Or are you sucking his dick for cocaine?"

Keith slammed his fist onto the counter.

"I'm not sucking his dick, dumbass. Also, pull up your shirt, everyone can tell that your left tit is smaller, uneven fucking cunt."

A jingle came from the door, and a large looking man rushed inside, closing the door behind him, a blush covering his face. Keith let his eyes roam about the dark-skinned man's body. A youthful face, with traces of acne scattered around a smooth face.He was big. Not the kind that came from living off of McDonald's meals, but rather from lifting a good amount of weight on a daily basis. The man wore a white shirt that hugged against him and gave away a bit of belly rolls, and a brown vest over it. He wore a pair of brown khakis that made Keith cringe a bit, and some Nikes that looked like they had been in the clearance section of a Walmart. His appearance was so unfitting in such a lewd and immoral place, but Keith really couldn't judge.

The young man shyly walked up to the counter, content with fading at his feet as he shuffled over. Keith moves aside so that the embarrassed man could speak.

"Do-uh, do you sell items for s-sex? I mean obviously you do, this is a sex store, but what kind of things do you sell for, ah, g-guy sex?" He stammered. Keith looked over to his co-worker, who looked like she was going to break into laughter at any moment.

"It depends, who's taking it in the ass? You, or the other guy?"

"I'm not gay!" The poor man practically screeched. " My friend is into dudes, not that there's anything wrong with dudes being into other dudes and all that stuff, but he's never done anything before, and I was worried that he was gonna get hurt the first time without any experience in that stuff, so I just came to get some stuff to show him that I'm okay with him having sex with men and that he should be safe. I'm all for Brokeback mountain, I support all."

Keith snorted then, followed by Nyma who fell into a fit of giggles. The poor man looked back and forth, eyes flickering from Nyma to Keith. Keith felt that if the man had to endure any more, he would morph into a literal tomato.

"Alright, big guy, lemme get you what you need." Keith grabbed the man by the arm and led him into an aisle. The man stiffly let himself become led by Keith, and intensely watched Keith as he stopped at a shelf stocked full of jars and tubes.

"Alright, since your friend's a gay virgin, I'm going to assume that the worst he's done has been jerking off to Adam Lambert, so if he wants action, he's going to need lube."

Keith gestured to the variety of flashy and eye-catching bottles, labeled in various promises such as ' _Give her a rush_ ', or ' _An orgasm guaranteed every time_ ', and the especially sketchy looking ' _Human sex toy juice_ '. The other man's eyes widened as he gaped at the array of items.

" But which one is the right kind?" The man scratched his head, and leaned in to view everything once more. Keith smirked, and thrust his hand into the shelf, pulling out a single tube, and tossing it into the other man's hands.

"Get him that, I'm positive that he'll love it. Trust me, from one gay guy to another."

With that, the big man thanked him, rushed over to the register, and left the store. Nyma giggled at the register, then shouted at Keith.

"The poor bastard didn't even see what he bought. I can't believe that you gave him Britney Spears Sexprise lube!"

"You couldn't have thought that I would've actually passed up the chance for something like that."

"And I couldn't have thought that the boy was a highschooler. Kids these days have got really shitty fake IDs." Nyma looked over at Keith, who's mouth had fallen open in shock.

"You mean that I gave lube to a kid?! Nyma, that's low, even for you." He glared at her for what felt like the millionth time that night. Nyma waved him away with a flick if her hand.

"Can't be that much lower than being a prostitute. Now shoo, you need to be manning the back if you want those stacks of cash for your little date."

Keith bit back a mouthful of insults, and walked to the back of the store and opened a door labeled ' **EMPLOYEES ONLY**.'  
Inside were heaps of boxes, filled with items that were more or less expected. Anal beads, thigh-highs, dildos. He walked past the city of boxes to another door, and took a deep inhale before opening it.

The room was something that wasn't in any ordinary adult store. Inside were two fluffy couches that resembled a dog that Keith had seen a few days prior. In a corner was a bed that looked big enough for five people. Knowing Nyma, it had most likely had that many in it at one time.

The entire room was bathed in a hazy red light, and a faint smell of incense was in the air, blocking out the scents of any old bodily fluids that remained in the room.

Keith walked to a light switch located near the first couch, and flipped it on. A crackling sound was heard behind the door, as the faded neon sign in the back of the store lit up once again.

 ** _Hot and ready_**.


	2. London Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for 300+ hits!! I can't believe how many people have given this fic kudos, subscribed, and bookmarked this story! The support has been immense, and I'm grateful. :)))))))))
> 
>  
> 
> , this is a SUPER SHORT CHAPTER, AND I'M SORRY THAT IT ENDS SO ABRUPTLY. Life's been kinda tough on ya boi lately, as my mom's been in and out of the hospital and I'm pretty stressed, but I'm sorry, and I SWEAR THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FAR LONGER.

After the sign came on, it wasn't a matter of who, but rather when. When was the next person going to walk in? When was the man going to finish? When was Keith going to get out of this god-awful place?

Keith sat on the fluffy couch, and reached over to open the small cabinet next to it, filled with toys, lubes, and oils. Without looking, Keith already knew which oil was his by the swirls of the bottle. He pulled off his oversized hoodie, revealing the piece of lingerie underneath. It was red, with a black lace outline which went well with his black stockings and heels.

He opened the corkscrew-shaped bottle, and slathered a generous amount of the oil onto his hand, and then set the bottle down onto the floor beside him. He them proceeded to slather up his legs where the stockings didn't quite reach, his chest out of and beneath the tight lingerie, and his arms. He decided that his face needed nothing, as it was already quite greasy from the long walk from his run-down apartment to Eden.

After the oiling was finished, Keith put the bottle back and pulled a small box, no larger than a laptop, into his lap, and closed the cabinet.

Inside the box were handcuffs, a whip, lubricant, and an pre-lubricated  anal plug, wrapped in a layer of plastic packet.

The plug and lubricant soon made their way into Keith's hands after he has removed his panties from his crotch,  he wrapped a hand around himself and stroked slowly, rubbing a bit more at the head with each up stroke. Although he felt the familiar pit of pleasure making itself known in him, it all held no real satisfaction. With his free hand,  he popped the cap off of the lubricant off of the bottle, and put a moderate amount of its content onto his hand. He rolled the jelly-like substance around his hand, being sure to coat his pointer and middle finger.

The stretching itself hurt much less than it used to. The gentle repetition was almost calming to Keith, as he added one, two, three fingers into himself. Deeper, deeper, _there._ A sharp inhale through his teeth, and he reached for the plastic packet. It slipped out of his hand twice before he managed to raise it up to his mouth, and tore it with his teeth.

The plug was promptly taken out of the package and put into himself. Keith uncomfortably sat down onto the couch, waiting for his oh-so faithful customer to arrive.  
___________________

The beast of a man arrived at 5, after Keith had serviced 2 other men, and a guilty- looking young woman who had ended up stopping him after the clothes came off and proceeded to plunge him into a conversation about sexuality which ended with her concluding that she was a lesbian. Keith wished her luck and gave her his number, she promised to repay him for such a life-changing epiphany as she hurried out without paying.

The knocking had started right after Keith had finally put his clothes back on. He took a quick glance at the clock. _5:00._ Damn, he'd been dreading this all day. His client came every Friday, after work and before going home to his trophy family of a wife and two daughters.

Keith grimaced for a split second, and shakily walked to the door and the evil that lurked behind it.  He swallowed, and looked up to meet the creatures eyes before greeting it like a prisoner speaking to a warden.

"Good evening, Mr.Sendak." Keith felt his entire face caught in the grasp of one of Sendak's large hands, lips pursing together as his face was squished. He closed his eyes as he saw the taller man leaning into him, and felt a quick, wet swipe across his lips as a tongue left a moist and stick trail from his mouth to the tip of his nose. Keith fought the urge to pull away, and leaned further into Sendak.

"Hello, baby boy. Tell me, have you kept yourself nice and tight for me? The bitch back at home won't even give me a passing glance, but you," The large man trailed a hand down from Keith's face to rest on his ass, and groped harshly.

Keith smiled, as his thoughts drifted to a dark-skinned boy with glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhhhhh
> 
>  
> 
> im sorry I promise that we'll get to the bottom of this, mystery gang


End file.
